


Rain

by DreamsandStarsEternal



Series: River and The Doctor [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 3 part series, Doctorwho - Freeform, F/M, Forests, Kissing, Love, Married Couple, Pining, Rain, Sex, TARDIS - Freeform, Teasing, The Doctor - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform, eleventh doctor - Freeform, howdoitag, kiss, river and eleven, the doctor and river, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsandStarsEternal/pseuds/DreamsandStarsEternal
Summary: It starts to rain, and River and Eleven are stuck inside one of the Tardis’s Infinte rooms.The start to make out (I mean come on, when do they not) in the rain.Hope you Enjoy





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I tried editing, but failed immensely, so please, if you see a mistake, tell me. 
> 
> Please like and comment, and criticism is welcome. 
> 
> Please Enjoy! X

The Doctor felt something drop onto his face, and blinked as it rolled into his eyes. River must have found his expression comical for the giggles coming from her resident area rolled in his ears. He smiled, and wiped his face. 

 

Just another one fell onto his face, and this time right between his eyes, where it rolled down his nose and onto his lips. The Doctors deft tongue poked out from the folds of his lips, where he licked the drop away. 

 

The giggles became more pronounced and so The Doctor turned to the sound, and faced his wife. Who now looked like she was dealing with a universe class stomach ache, were it not for the fact that she was now prominently laughing. 

 

‘What’? He said with indignation. Just as the rain started to fall with quicker progression, and The Doctor felt River roll off their picnic blanket and stood up.

 

‘Do we have to go? It’s just raininggg’ The Doctor said, whining as River grabbed her extended arm and hoisted him up and onto his feet. 

 

Standing in the open with no overhead protection from the natural forces above was about to show them that they really should find shelter. The Doctor, not having a care in the universe, grabbed River by the shoulders and kissed her deeply. River was used to The Doctor finding confidence and making a move on her, yet although sometimes he still surprised her. She kissed her husband back deeply, and opened her mouth when his tongue came looking for hers.

 

They broke off when distant thunder resonated throughout the TARDIS room. Judging by the look of The Doctors face at his hair getting wet (he was more overprotective about his hair than she was of hers), she knew him to want to get back into the TARDIS console room, or their bedroom. 

 

Sighing, River grabbed his hand and tugged him along, laughing at his squawk of surprise as he nearly overbalanced. Clumsy.

 

‘Oh shush, you old man, let’s attended to your daily old person needs’ River said between giggles, making her way over to the door. 

 

‘Oi. If I’m old, your halfway there as well miss’ The Doctor responded indignantly

 

His hair was doing that thing where it gently flopped from the side of face and just hinted at touching his eyes, only this time it was soaking. As he gazed down at his wife, ignoring the massive, warm rain drops, he leant down. And River moved upwards. The picture was to good to resist. Their lips met, and emotions sparked. They were like newlywed sweethearts, experiencing their first kiss as bound to one another. The love and timid joy that followed with the swooping of the stomach was always a feeling of the greatest pleasure.

 

And both River and The Doctor bathed in its light every-time they had an intimate kiss.

 

The rain was pouring on them, but as hands explored the others body, neither cared. Tongues of steaming moisture clashed, and both moaned at the taste, the need to be one. The Doctors hands ventured up Rivers shirt and gently cupped her breasts, and started to massage them with loving grace. In return, Rivers hands trailed downwards. Her hands struggled on pushing her fingers down towards The Doctors manhood, but froze when quite unfortunately lightning struck not five paces away from where they were. 

 

‘I’m taking that as a warning sign to get out of the rain before we drown standing my dear’ The Doctor tried to lighten the mood because River flinched at the lightning, and he knew what flashed of her time in Stormcage before her eyes. 

 

River grabbed his hand when he made to move. ‘Stay’ she whispered. And so he did. 

 

*********************************************************************************************

 

The rain had finally stoped, but needless to say, both were drenched. But that didn’t matter. The clouds within the TARDIS’s walls had cleared, and with that done, leaving behind a rainbow. 

 

River chuckled, a happy sound, which made The Doctors heart swoop. Yep, he was still a teenager in his hearts. 

 

The Doctor reached out and pulled River into a hug, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and waist, snuggling his face into the crook of her neck. ‘Love you’ he whispered onto her neck, and snorted when she slapped him on the ass.

 

He responded by pressing small kisses along her throat, gently biting the soft flesh bellow her ear, and smiled against her skin when he felt her small release of breath. 

 

River pulled away, and immediately felt the coolness against her body, but it was quickly replaced with the warmth of The Doctors arms onto her hips. And just to wipe that smug look on his face, she said ‘time to finish what we started don’t you think sweetie?’ 

 

That did the trick, for once again, The smug I-cannot-ever-be-embarrassed Doctor was replaced by the I-need-you-to-fuck-me-but-I’m-such-a-blubbering-mess-of-innocence-help-me-please-River-stop-teasing-me-that’s-RuDe! Doctor. 

 

It was quite adorable actually. So River inched her face towards his, and breathed against his lips, and said ‘kiss me’.

 

And so the Doctor did.


End file.
